cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Marisa Tomei
Marisa Tomei (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Equinox (1992)'' [Rosie Rivers]: Killed (off-screen, exact method unspecified) by Dirk Blocker in her apartment; her body is shown afterwards being carried out on a stretcher (covered with a sheet) when Matthew Modine arrives outside the building. *''Happy Accidents'' (2000) [Ruby Weaver]: Hit by a taxi while crossing the street. Due to Vincent D'Onofrio's "time-drag," the scene freezes at the moment of impact, then rewinds and starts again, this time with the taxi narrowly missing her. (It may be debatable whether this counts, but since it's been suggested, I'll go ahead and list it.) (Thanks to Earl) *''War, Inc. ''(2008) [Natalie Hegalhuzen]: Killed in an explosion (off-screen), along with John Cusack and Hilary Duff, when their plane is shot down by a missile; the scene ends as the missile is closing in on the plane. *'[[Avengers: Infinity War (2018)|''Avengers: Infinity War (2018)]]' [''May Parker]: Although Marisa doesn't actually appear in the film, it is confirmed in Spider-Man: Far From Home that her character is among those distenegrated when Josh Brolin uses the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half of all life in the universe. She is later resurrected when Mark Ruffalo uses the Infinity Stones to bring all those who perished back to life in Avengers: Endgame. *''The First Purge ''(2018) [The Architect - Dr. May Updale]: Shot to death by a mercenary on Patch Darragh's orders, which is shown on live video feed as Patch watches Marisa being killed. TV Deaths * [[Empire (2015 series)|'Empire: A Rose By Any Other Name (2016)]]'' [Mimi Whiteman]: Poisoned (off-screen) by Naomi Campbell (The body shown is obviously a double, with Marisa's last physical appearance on the show being two episodes prior). * ''The Handmaid's Tale: Unwomen (2018)' ''[''Mrs. O'Connor]: Dies offscreen after being poisoned by Alexis Bledel, who later discovers her body having been crucified by the other colonists. Gallery Hilaryduff1.jpg|Marisa Tomei (far left) in War, Inc. hilaryduff2.jpg|The Plane (just before the missile hits it) in War, Inc. The Handmaid's Tale __ Emily poisons the commander's wife __ Season 2 Episode 2 3-26 screenshot.png|Marisa Tomei in The Handmaid's Tale: Unwomen Marisa Tomei.png|Marisa Tomei in The First Purge Notable Connections *Sister of Adam Tomei Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Voice Actors Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Stage Actors Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Brunettes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Disney Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Superhero Stars Category:War Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Family Stars Category:People of Sicilian descent Category:People of Calabrian descent Category:People of Campanian descent Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by bodily hit and run Category:Death scenes by bodily running over of car Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:People who died in the The Purge Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by bodily crucifixion Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Democrats Category:Liberals Category:Anthology Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:The Handmaid's Tale Cast Members Category:Empire Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by bodily disintegration Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners